


Queen of the Highway

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Like everyone else, I'm loving the idea of A.) Serpent Betty and B.) Jughead on a bike, though I'm also here for C.) Betty occasionally being the driver of said bike, since she's a gearhead.Fanart manips of these scenarios. Teen for implied kissing.





	1. Chapter 1

  



	2. Movie Night




	3. Variants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some alternate versions going for a more painted effect.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Doors song!


End file.
